


Country From Where the Sun Rises, Zipangu

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Laethia Recording Studios [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Randomness, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: The recording of Japan's second character song! :3





	

**Author's Note:**

> More adorable Japan for all of you people! Sorry it's been so long since the last post but college happened. :P Next up should be the Marukaites for the Allies so you have that to look forward to! ^^
> 
> I don't own Hetalia or the songs :3

Japan smiles softly as he walks back over to the microphone, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he prepares himself mentally for the song. He then sighs before giving a nod to Estonia and beginning to sing after the intro. 

_Even the blossoming flowers will eventually scatter._   
_Land of the rising sun, Jipangu._

He smiles at the other nations before saying, “Nice to meet you again, my name is Japan. My hobbies are analyzing the situation and determining whether or not to speak.” 

Italy and Germany just smile at this as they’ve both heard him say that when introducing himself and China’s eyes sparkle in amusement, though the ‘land of the rising sun’ part reminds him of when he first met Japan when he was a much younger country.

_In my long history_   
_There were times when I withdrew into myself._   
_Compared to everyone else_   
_I am very much an old man, floating in the Orient._

China rolls his eyes as he knows that he’s much older than Japan but it is a true statement, even if he doesn’t like the more negative mood to the song. Italy just smiles in encouragement at Japan and Germany watches the Japanese man sing, enjoying the melody even if he doesn’t quite like the sadder tone.

_To America-san’s unreasonable demands_   
_I raise my experience points and do my best every day_   
_The color is incredible_   
_I cannot eat it but I end up receiving it anyway_

The other nations nod in agreement, knowing how much America likes the vibrant, neon colors on his food. They don’t much approve of it themselves but there’s not much they can do about the energetic nation.

_If it’s miniaturization, please leave it to me._   
_I am also offering one in each color_   
_If it’s two-dimensional, then the body will not be tainted_   
_But the heart will be slightly tainted…_

_Even the blossoming flowers will eventually scatter._   
_Land of the rising sun, Zipangu._

_As soon as I opened the country_   
_I was astonished by the sudden changes._   
_Western clothing and shoes, to the best of my ability!_   
_But I immediately grew accustomed to them._

He mutters, “If I could only have ten years.” This causes the other nations to just smile in amusement but they’re glad that Japan opened the country as they knew it wasn’t good for him to keep himself locked away as he had.

_I am told to make myself clearer but_   
_I think much more than others and_   
_Therefore with just “yes” and “no”_   
_I cannot say all that I would like to say._

The other nations smile at this and they know that Japan can get a little wordy sometimes but it’s part of his charm. He’s always been one of the more well-spoken nations and it’s because he puts so much thought into being polite and making sure that his words won’t intentionally hurt someone. So in actuality, it’s one of his best traits. One that the other nations are all fond of.

_If it’s an arrangement, please leave it to me._   
_Curry goes well with both bread and rice._   
_Disgrace is extremely unbearable._   
_Since it has come to this, I will commit seppuku...Oh?_

_Upon this ocean, I met a variety of countries and_   
_The things I had held in such high esteem were completely overturned._

During this verse, he walks around the other nations and just gives them a few smiles before heading back to the mic stand, enjoying the song greatly. The others are just enjoying how smooth his voice is and how happy their fellow nation is at getting to sing.

“In spring, it is the dawn; in summer, it is the night; in autumn, it is the evening; in winter, it is the early morning.” Japan says and the others smile as they’ve heard him say that a lot, finding it apt for the most peaceful times in each season.

“Beneath our god who illuminates the sky, our history, let us weave it for another thousand years.” He smiles at this prayer before giving a slight bow and the other nations just smile at his actions.

 _Flowers are fragrant but they fall and scatter_  
 _When the moon is full, it proceeds to wane_  
 _The fragrance of the four seasons’ change is rich and varied_  
I love this country.

Japan gives a genuine smile when he says this line and the other nations can’t help but smile as well, their hearts feeling light at seeing a country love his people and land so much.

_Even the blossoming flowers will eventually scatter._   
_Land of the rising sun, Zipangu._

The nations listen to the end of the song, Japan having a content smile on his face. He carefully puts the mic back into the sand with the last note before turning and giving a small bow to the others. They start clapping when Estonia says that the recording has finished and Japan blushes slightly at the show of praise. 

He heads over to them while Estonia works and talks with Austria, Italy leaping up and about to hug the Japanese man. China snags his sleeve and pulls him into his arms, Italy pouting a bit before beaming at getting to be in China’s arms.

“Ve~ You did amazing, Japan!”

Japan laughs softly at how hyper the man seems, “Arigatou, Itaria-kun. That means a rot.” He says and the Italian nation just ve’s at him softly before beaming at him.

“I agree, aru. Your voice definitely has improved since I last heard you sing, Kiku.”

Japan smiles at the pride that he sees in China’s eyes before giving a bow, “Arigatou, onii-sama. That means so much coming from you.” China just smiles at the response as Japan turns to Germany.

The German man cautiously holds his arms out and Japan nods, allowing the blond to pull him into his arms. “You sound so beautiful, liebling. Your voice sounds wunderbar.” Japan blushes a bit at the praise but smiles at the fact that everyone liked his singing.

Austria then clears his throat and looks at them, “Congratulations, guys. Zhe Axis is now finished vith their album. It’ll be out soon and I’ll be seeing you, China, vhen the Allies come in here for their Marukaites.” China just nods before Austria gives a small smile, saying that they may leave now.

The nations leave the recording studios before Italy ve’s at China, dragging the older man off, exclaiming something about pasta. Japan just chuckles softly but looks over at Germany. The man invites him over and Japan says yes, the two making their way to the German’s home. They all can’t wait to hear what the album sounds like.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought! :3


End file.
